Time Will Tell: The Final Installment of the ROGAN Series
by ayarian88
Summary: It's been 5 years since Rory and Tristan got married. Their living in Boston. Logan hasn't been causing problems but that doesn't mean that he won't. Join Rory and the gang on the next chapter in their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Time Will Tell: The 4th and Final Installment of the ROGAN series

A/N: Hey guys! Okay here it is. The final installment of my ROGAN series. I had this posted once before but I took it down till I finished the first three installments. So, now that those are done, I am editing what I already had written for this story and changing some things. I'm leaving some things that I had in it before, so if you read the previous version, you'll still see some things that were there before. I hope you guys enjoy it.

When we ended in Rogan 3: Moving on:

 _"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Tristin leaned forward and kissed me. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tristin DuGrey." The minister said._

 _When Tristin and I walked out of the main room, we walked outside for minute to get some fresh air. However, I don't think that Tristin was expecting to see Logan standing there. "What're you doing here?" Tris asked him._

 _I placed my hand on his arm. "Hear him out." I said, and he nodded._

 _"I owe you an apology." Logan said. "Both of you. I was so hurt that I had lost Rory, that I didn't even think that it was possible that you could make her happier than I did." Tris nodded. "I've accepted that my life with Rory is over. I've accepted you've become friends with my friends. I want all of us to be friends. I promise no more problems from me." Tris looked at me and I nodded. "Please?"_

 _Tris reached his hand out to shake Logan's. "Okay." Tris said as Logan shook his hand. "Do you want to come to the reception. There's plenty."_

 _I smiled at Tris. "Thanks." Logan said. "Congratulations by the way…She's a great girl."_

Chapter 1

RORY POV

 _It's been 10 years since I graduated high school. A lot has changed. I graduated from Chilton and then went to Yale. Logan and I dated for 3 years and he proposed to me the night before my graduation. We were married for 3 months before he started cheating on me with his secretaries. After a year, Logan and I decided to call it quits and I filed for divorce...Fortunately we didn't have any kids. Tristan ended up walking back into my life right when I needed him the most. Eight months later we were married. Did I mention that we moved to Boston? Yep. Me, Tris and Savannah. It's been great. We both work at amazing law firms. We've been here for 5 years now. Tris and I love our house. It's big enough that one day we can expand our family and still have room for guests. Sometimes Mom will come in for the weekend and stay with me. Dad took over Grandpa Straub's law firm and he added Colin as a partner as a favor to me. Grandpa Richard completely retired 2 years ago, and he and Grandma have been traveling. Paris and I kinda drifted apart after Yale. We still talk from time to time, but we aren't as close as we used to be._

 _The Chilton 10-year class reunion is coming up and I'm nervous about going. There's been talk on Facebook that Tristan is back and has been seen around Hartford. Granted we got married in Hartford, we didn't exactly announce it in the papers, despite what my grandmothers wanted._

I'm sitting at my desk in my office when my desk phone rings. "Gilmore" I say answering it.

"Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe. I finally tracked you down." The voice says.

"What can I do for you?"

"A blast from the past is coming near...but remember...In Omnia Paratus..." The voice said and then the line went dead.

 _'What in the world?'_ I asked myself. I pushed the thought aside. When I left work, I went to meet Stephanie at the bar that we usually went to on Friday nights after work. She was already waiting on me. "Hey girly." I said grabbing the bar stool next to her.

"Hey. You okay you look like someone stole you puppy." She asked me.

"Yeah. Question...Logan and the boys aren't in town, are they?"

"No... they went to Ireland this year." Stephanie said. Every year on the anniversary of our divorce, Logan, Colin and Finn always went on some crazy trip. I stared at her for a minute. "Why? What's going on?"

"Some crazy person called my office today and said, ' A blast from the past is coming near...but remember...In Omnia Paratus...' Am I crazy?"

Stephanie looked shocked. "Umm...didn't you say that your 10-year high school reunion was coming up?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe it has to do with that." She said.

Stephanie and I had a couple of drinks together and then I headed home. When I walked into my apartment, I saw that my machine was flashing. I pressed the button on my answering machine and listened.

"You have 6 new messages. Message 1: Rory, this is your grandmother. You haven't been home for dinner in over a month. Call me with your schedule. Message 2: Hey kid, its dad. Just checking in. Gigi has her middle school graduation coming up and she wants you to come call me. Message 3: Hey Ror, its Colin just calling to let you know that we're headed to Ireland. We should hang out when we get back. Message 4: Fruit of my loins! Call me. Message 5: Hey Ror, It's Paris just checking to see if you are coming to the reunion. See ya! Message 6: Rory, it's me. I forgot to tell you that Paris called the other day and she wants to know if we're coming to the reunion. I don't know. What'd you think? I'll be home Friday. I really need to talk to you. Call me... End of Messages."

Wow. I picked up my landline and walked over to my couch and sat down. I dialed Tristan's number and listened to the line ring. "Hello?" He said when he picked up.

"Hi honey." I said.

"Ror?"

"Yeah who else calls you honey. I got your message." I said.

"You just get home?"

"Yeah. I was in court all day. Then tomorrow I have to head to Hartford, Grandma Francine wants to see me." I didn't exactly know what to say. I knew why Grandma wanted to see me, I just hadn't brought it up to him. I wasn't sure how he would feel about it. "So... you mentioned in your message something about needing to talk to me."

"Right. First, have you thought about the reunion?" He asked me.

"Yup. And I don't want to go." I said.

"Ror." Tristan said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I told him.

"Look I know that I'm not usually one to want to run to Hartford, but I really think that we should go." Tris said.

I thought about it for a minute. One, I hadn't seen anyone from Chilton other than Tris and Paris in 10 years...how bad could it be? Two, my divorce was final, and the rest of the guys were all out of town, which meant hopefully I wouldn't get any calls for bail money. Three, I did love my husband and he actually seemed like he wanted to want to go. "Sure. If you really want to." I said. "See you Friday." I said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As of right now, I'm thinking that I'm only going to do one POV per a chapter. That might change later on, so we'll see. Read, review and favorite. Don't forget that I love to read your reviews.

Chapter 2

TRISTAN POV

 _Things had been hectic lately. The Law firm that I worked for, had sent me to New York to help out at their office there. So, for the last week I had been in New York instead of at home with Rory and Savannah. On top of that, Rory had been acting weird. I mean we had the Chilton reunion coming up and Paris has been begging that we go with her so that she doesn't feel awkward._

I was on my lunch break when my cell rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "DuGrey." I said.

"Hey." Logan.

"Hey man. Mom said you went to Ireland."

"Yeah, it's the anniversary of mine and Rory's divorce and me and the boys always take a trip." He said.

"Dude, it's been years. Hell, Rory and I have been married for almost 6 years. I thought that you had moved on to what's her name…Alyssa?" I finished my conversation with Logan as quickly as I could. _He may be family but he's still a jackass. It's been better in the last few years, but he still has his moments where I still want to punch him. But I know that even though he cheated on Rory whenever he could, that he loved her. And I know that Rory loved him...it's how she is. One thing that I know about Rory is that she loves with everything that she has._

After work, I headed over to Angelo's to grab a table in the back so that we could have a little bit of privacy. I sat down and ordered a beer and waited for her. It wasn't long after the waitress brought my beer that Rory walked in. She saw me immediately and made her way to the back of the restaurant. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Yale t-shirt...but who was I kidding, Rory looked great in anything. "Hey." I said when she sat down.

"Hey." She said. "How was your day?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked her.

"A beer is fine. Thanks." Rory told her.

Rory looked back at me. "It wasn't bad. Logan called me today." I said.

She looked confused. "Why? He's supposed to be in Ireland. What did he want?" She asked.

"Basically, it was him reminding me that it was the anniversary of your divorce. So, I reminded him that you and I have been married for almost 6 years now." I said. Rory started laughing. "It's not funny."

Rory drank some of her beer. "It's kind of is funny. You know how he is. I thought he was dating that Alyssa girl." She asked me.

"I know. He said that they broke up." Tris said.

"Yeah well, it's Logan. What else is there to say?" She said with a smile.

"Okay then." I said. I didn't know what else to say. "So... Paris said that she's nervous about going to the reunion."

"Well, I kind of expected that. It's Paris. Ever since her and Doyle got divorced, she's gone back to being the Paris that she was in high school. Wow, it's getting late. We should be getting home. I gotta head back to Boston tomorrow." She said.

"Alright let's go. How'd it go with your Grandma?"

She let out a sigh. "It went fine." She said as we started walking towards the apartment. "Grandma wants to know when we're gonna have a baby."

"What'd you tell her?" I asked her.

"I told her that we were a little busy right now. Of course, she didn't like that answer and reminded me that we had a live-in nanny for that reason exactly." She said as we turned onto another street.

"Wow. Don't you just love family?" I asked.

"Yep." She said as we reached the apartment building. We made our way up to the apartment and she headed straight for the kitchen to start coffee. Once she gets it started, she comes back into the living room and we sit on the couch. "God, I've missed this." She said laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know. Me too. Hopefully, I won't have to be out here much longer." I said.

"I hope not." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RORY POV

Tristan and I were sitting on the couch drinking our coffee, when the landline phone started ringing. I pulled back and reached over the end table next to the couch, picking up the landline phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Ror, it's Finn."

 _This didn't sound good._ "Hey what's up? I'm kinda busy." I told him.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem Finn?" I said standing up sitting beside Tris.

"Umm...Logan decided to pull another Costa Rica."

I sighed. "Where's he being airlifted to?" I said looking at Tristan.

"New York Memorial. I'll call you when we get there." Finn said and hung up.

I sat the phone back in the charging base. I sat down in Tristan's lap. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Logan is being airlifted to New York Memorial. I'm assuming since Finn called me that Logan still has me listed as his power of attorney."

"Is it that bad?" I nodded.

"When they went to Costa Rica his senior year, he nearly killed himself."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Finn's gonna call me when they get to the hospital. It's not that far." Tristan nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you when they get there?" He said. I nodded.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed. When I was ready to leave, I left Tristan a note beside the bed. I decided to go to the coffee shop that I used to go to when we lived here. I walked in and ordered my coffee and sat down. I was sitting there enjoying my coffee and reading the paper when I noticed someone sit down across from me. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying a cup of coffee before work."

"You can't be serious." I said. "Mitchum, be serious."

"I am. How are you Rory?" he said.

"I'm good. How's business? I heard you bought the Times." I said taking a drink of my coffee. Mitchum raised an eyebrow at me. "I was your daughter-in-law for four years, engaged to your son for a year, and dated him for three. I've known you a long time."

"Yes, you have. Speaking of my son, any idea where he is? All the office would tell me was that he was taking some much-needed time off." Mitchum said.

"I have no clue. However, I did hear a rumor that he's in Ireland." I told him, finishing my coffee.

"Why?"

"Celebrating the anniversary of our divorce." I told him. "Now you wanna tell me what you want from me?"

Mitchum sat there for a minute before he said anything. "I wanna make you editor-in-chief over at The Times."

What! I was completely shocked. "What?" I had to make sure that I was hearing him correctly.

Before he could say anything, my cell started ringing. It was Finn. "Hey." I said answering my phone.

"Hey. We're here. Their taking him up to the OR now. When can you get here?" Finn said.

"Soon as I finish this meeting. Call S. She has copies of the papers."

"Herr Huntz is there isn't he?"

"Yep. Be there soon." I said and hung up. I turned back to Mitchum. "Okay, if this is what you want...then I'm gonna need for you to draw up a new contract for me. I need it to be detailed." Mitchum nodded. "I have somewhere that I need to be." I said standing up.

"Thank you, Rory." He asked me.

"Don't mention it. Just email me the contract." I said and with that I left. I gathered my purse and headed to the hospital. I grabbed a cab. Once in a cab, I gave the driver my destination and decided to call Tris. "Hey." He said when he answered.

"Hey sorry I had to leave you this morning." I said.

"It's okay. Where'd you go this morning?" He said.

"I went to the coffee shop that I used to go to a lot before we moved to Boston. I just sat there and enjoyed a cup of coffee and read the paper while I waited for Finn's call." I said. "While I was waiting, I ran into Mitchum." I said.

"Logan's dad?"

"The one and only."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I can tell you more about that later, though. Finn called me. Their taking Logan to the OR. Any chance you can meet me at the hospital?"

"Yeah. I just got out of court. I can be there in about 20 minutes."

"Great. Thanks. I owe you."

"No, you don't. I would do anything for you. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and hung up.

A/N: And that's chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4. Now, because I'm only doing one POV per a chapter, there will be more chapters but some will also be short. This one's really short.

Chapter 4

TRISTAN POV

When I got to the hospital, it didn't take long for me to find Rory. She was sitting with Finn, Colin, and Stephanie in the surgical waiting room. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey, any news?" I asked her, kissing her cheek.

"No not yet. The only thing that they've told me is that when they airlifted him that he kept asking for me." She said.

"You need anything?"

She grabbed my hand with hers. "No, just you being here is helping." She said.

The five of us sat there for what seemed like hours waiting for the doctor to come out and give us and update. After a while, the doctor finally came out. He told us that Logan had been in pretty bad shape when he got there. Said that he had a concussion, 3 broken ribs, and a broken leg. Rory started yelling at Colin and Finn for once again letting Logan do something stupid. After she calmed down, Rory apologized for yelling at them. She hadn't really wanted to yell at them...she had wanted to yell at Logan.

A little while later, a nurse came out and told us that Logan was awake and asking for Rory. She squeezed my hand and followed the nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RORY POV

When I walked into Logan's room, I felt like I had stepped back in time. It reminded me of when he was in the hospital after Costa Rica. I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to him. "Hey." I said.

"Your really here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm really here." I said. There was an awkward silence for a minute, but I had to ask him. "Logan, why am I still your power of attorney?"

He tried to sit up a little. "Because I know that you would make the right decisions. Despite the fact that I screwed up our marriage, I loved you and I still do." Logan said.

"Logan, I have to tell you something." I said. He nodded. "Your dad offered me a job as Editor-in-Chief over at The Times."

Logan nodded. "It was only a matter of time. I mean after all you're an incredible journalist." He said. "That's great, Rory. You deserve it."

"Thanks. I should go, but Colin, Finn, and Steph are here." I told him, standing up and making my way to the door.

"Hey, Ror." He said and I turned around. "You look happier than I've seen you in a while."

I nod. "I am Logan." And with that I walked out.

Tristan and I left the hospital and went to get some lunch. After lunch I told Tristan that I had to head back to Boston. I told him about Mitchum's job offer and he thought that I should take it. "But what about your job in Boston…my job in Boston." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "Ror, Honey. You've always loved writing… and I get why you got your law degree, but your dad can handle the firm in Hartford. You need to do this for you." Tris said.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, you're the best. I gotta go." I said and headed toward my car. When I got in my car, I dialed my mom's number so that I could let her know what was going on.

"Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"Hey kid. What's going on? I haven't heard from you lately." Mom said.

"Umm… I had to go see Grandma Francine yesterday and of course she starts hounding me about me having more kids." I tell her.

"Oh kid." She said.

"So when I left there, I headed up to New York to meet Tris for dinner. This whole him in New York and me in Boston thing lately has been tough."

"I know, but you guys will figure it out." She says.

"Well, see that's the thing. We kind of already did." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Last night Finn called me. Logan had another accident, similar to Costa Rica. So they airlifted him to New York memorial. Apparently Logan still had me listed as his Power of Attorney for medical purposes. So this morning, I was sitting in a coffee shop reading the paper while I was waiting for Finn to call me and let me know that they were at the hospital. While I was waiting, Mitchum saw me and sat across from me." I said.

"Was it weird?" She asked.

"A little. Anyway, he offered me a job."

"Doing what?"

"He wants me to be the Editor-in-Chief of The Times." I say.

"Wow, kid, that's incredible." She says. "So what're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna take it. Mom, being in New York, last night and today I forgot how much I loved New York. So, we're moving back to New York." I tell her.

"Well, I for one will be glad to have you closer to home." Mom says.

"I miss you too, Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And now to chapter 6…

Chapter 6

TRISTAN POV

When Rory headed off to go back to Boston, I headed home. When I got to home, I checked my mail and my messages. I sat there for a while and then I decided that I wanted to go back to the hospital and talk to Logan. When I got there, the nurse was with him. When she left, I sat in the chair by his bed. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey. What are you doing here? How'd you know?" Logan said.

I took a deep breath. "Rory told me." I said. He nodded. "What happened? I thought that you were trying to not injure yourself so much."

"I wasn't trying to do it intentionally, it just happened." Logan said.

I sat there and talked to Logan for a while. I noticed that he was looking tired. "I should get going and let you get some rest." I said standing up and turning toward the door.

"Hey." He said catching my attention so that I turned back toward him. "You told Rory to take the job offer from my Dad, didn't you?"

I nod. "Yeah I did. I think that it'll be good for her." He nods, and I walk out.

That night, I was sitting on the couch with my laptop, when the landline started ringing. I picked it up and saw that Rory was calling. "Hey." She said when I answered.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" I asked her.

"It was okay. So, I told my mom that we're moving back to New York." She said.

"You sure? I mean, I know that I told you that you should take the job… but I just want to make sure that you really want to do it." I said.

"Absolutely. You having doubts already?"

"Nope. Not a one." I told her, sitting my laptop on the table and walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "So, we're moving back to New York."

"We're moving back to New York." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RORY POV

The next morning, I woke up and made coffee. While I waited for the coffee, I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I put on a pair of jeans and one of my old Yale t-shirts. I went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat down at my kitchen table and decided to read the paper while I waited for Savannah to get up. I was going to spend the morning with her before we headed to Stars Hollow to visit with my mom before I met up with Tris, to go to the reunion. I was looking through the announcements section when I saw one that said 'HONOR HUNTZBERGER AND HUSBAND WELCOME BABY GIRL'. I couldn't believe it. Honor and Josh finally had a baby. I decided that I needed to call her and congratulate her. I walked over to my living room and grabbed my landline phone out of its charging station and began dialing her number. "Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Honor, its Rory." I said.

"Hey Ror."

"Hey. Just saw the announcement in the paper. Wanted to say Congrats." I told her.

"Thanks. I figured that Logan would have come by but nobody has heard from him." She said as I heard Savannah's bedroom door open. I turned and saw my daughter. I smiled at her. "Listen, I'm gonna be in Hartford this weekend. Can I come by at some point? I really need to tell you something and I want you to hear it from me."

"Sure. You still have your key right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then I'll see you this weekend."

"Great. Bye Honor." I said before hanging up. After I placed the phone back in the charging station I went back to the kitchen. "Morning" I said to Savannah.

"Morning mommy." She said giving me a hug.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked her.

"Okay, I guess. When's Daddy coming home?" Savannah asked me.

I drank the rest of the coffee in my cup. "Van, your Dad is working really hard right now. He'll be home when he can." I tell her, and she nods. "I have some news though that might make you happy. She looks up at me. "We're moving back to New York." I say.

She smiles a little. "So, we'll be closer to the grandparents, right?" She asks.

I nod. "Yep. I got a job at a really awesome newspaper and your dad thinks that I should take it. So…we're moving back." I tell my nine-year-old daughter, who acts older than she really is. She walks over, and she hugs me. "I take it your happy about this?" I ask her.

"Absolutely. I'm gonna go pack for Grandma's." She said.

"Don't forget your pop-tart." I said, pointing to the toaster.

A little while later, I'm walking out of my bedroom with my duffel bag and my dress bag. I sat my bags down by the front door and headed towards Savannah's room. "Van, come on. We gotta load the car up and get on the road."

"Okay." She said, grabbing her stuff and following me.

A little while later, Savannah and I were on the road headed to "the hollow" as my Yale friends call it. We were about halfway through the trip when my cell rang. I grabbed it out of the ashtray where I kept it and looked at the caller ID. 'Paris'. "Great..." I said sarcastically and luckily Savannah didn't notice because she had her earbuds in her ears listening to her iPod. "Hi Paris." I said.

"Rory, good. Please tell me that you are currently in your car headed down for the reunion this weekend?" Paris asked.

"Yes, Paris. I am in my car driving toward Stars Hollow as we speak. I would've come down last night after I got off work, but I've had my hands full. I have to drop Savannah off at my Mom's and then I'm meeting Tris in Hartford."

"Everything okay?" Paris asked.

"It's nothing that Finn and Colin can't handle."

"Dear God! What happened?"

"Logan decided to pull another Costa Rica."

"That idiot. Best thing you ever did was divorce him."

"Yes Paris. Thank you for the obvious observation."

"Really? Your being sarcastic."

"Yes I am. I will see you tomorrow." I said and hung up. "I swear...I think she drives me crazier now than she did in college." I said to myself.

A little while later, we were passing the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. I drove the familiar way to my childhood home that my mom now shared with Luke. They had added on to the house a few years ago...they added a second bathroom and two more bedrooms. They kept my room pretty much the same except for the bed. The twin was swapped for a queen when Logan and I got married and then when we got divorced Luke bought me a new one. When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Mom's car as well as Luke's truck was in the driveway.

I grabbed Savannah's hand when I got out of the car and led her up the front porch. I slowly opened the front door. "Mom! We're here!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RORY POV

I grabbed Savannah's hand when I got out of the car and led him up the front porch. I slowly opened the front door. "Mom! We're here!"

"Kitchen!" I heard her yell.

When we walked into the kitchen Mom had her head in the fridge, looking for something to eat no less. "Hey Ror, did I hear you say we?" She said not even looking away from the fridge.

"Yes Mom. I said we... as in me and Savannah." When I said this she slowly turned around.

"Oh, there's my baby." She said to Savannah.

"Hi Grandma." Savannah said. Savannah walked into my old room.

"What's with her?" Mom asked.

"She's missing, Tris." I told her.

Just then the back door opened, and Luke came in. "Hey Rory." He said.

"She's having a hard time adjusting?" Mom asked me.

Luke raised an eyebrow, obviously confused about the conversation. "Where's Savannah?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in Rory's room." Mom said.

Luke went to see Savannah. "Hopefully, she'll be in a better mood since I told her that we're moving back to New York." I tell Mom, as I walk over to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup.

"I was surprised when you told me about the job offer. I didn't know that you were even considering a change. It was even a bigger surprise that you were coming home for the reunion."

"Paris. She called Tris and convinced him, so he convinced me."

"That Paris." She said, and I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tristan POV

Rory and I were staying at a hotel while we were in town for the reunion. We wanted a break so that we could relax. Rory was currently at her mom's with Savannah. Rory said that Savannah was struggling a little bit since I had been in New York. After I checked into the hotel, I had walked outside to get our bags when my cell rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Tristan dear." It was my mother.

"Hello Mother." I said.

"I hear that you're in town for the Chilton reunion."

"Yes, Mother I am. Is there a reason for this call?" I said.

"Well I thought that you might like to join us for brunch tomorrow before the reunion. I assume that you're staying with Honor and Josh?" My mother asked.

"No mother I'm not. Rory and I are staying at a hotel for a little R&R."

"Oh. Well the two of you should come to brunch. It's been a while since we've any of you. We miss the whole family."

"I know Mom. We've just been extremely busy."

"I understand dear."

"Thanks Mom. Bye mom." I said and hung up.

I grabbed our bags out of the car and took them into the hotel. I took the bags into the room and sat the bags in front of the dresser. I looked around the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Rory.

A little while later, I heard "You okay?" and looked up. I saw Rory standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything." I said.

Rory walked over and sat down next to me on the bed. I put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around." I said to her.

She reached up and kissed my cheek. "It's okay. You've been working, and I understand that. Savannah's just at that age where she's… she's not a kid anymore but she's not a teenager yet either." She said.

"Thanks. I love you, you know that." I said.

"I know. I love you too." She put her hand on my cheek that was farther from her turning my head toward her so that I was looking at her. "I really do." and then she kissed me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RORY POV

The next morning, I woke up to Tristan's arms wrapped tightly around me. It was so nice to be back in his arms. I turned over so that I was facing him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I leaned closer and gently kissed him. He moved a little when I did and a minute later, he opened his eyes. "Morning." He said.

"Morning." I said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I sleep next to you." He said leaning over and kissing me. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. You want me to bring you coffee?"

"Yes please." He said, grabbing his clothes and heading off to the bathroom.

I got up and went into the kitchenette and fixed us coffee. I sat mine on the kitchen table and took Tris his into the bathroom and sat it on the bathroom counter.

A little while later, we were dressed and heading out to the car. I kept making sure that I had everything. My purse, phone, wallet and keys. "Ror, will you relax. It's gonna be fine. It's not like anything that these people have to say is gonna change who you are." Tristan said.

"I know. Your right lets go. You drive." I said handing him my car keys.

When we pulled into the parking lot at Chilton, I felt like I had stepped back in time. When Tristan and I got out of the car I linked my arm with his. He looked down at me and said, "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. Tristan and I walked into the front entrance of the school. It was like nothing had changed. The first person that we came across was Headmaster Charleston. "Hello Headmaster Charleston." I said as we approached him.

"Ms. Gilmore and Mr. DuGrey. How nice to see the two of you? Ms. Gilmore, I heard a rumor that your taking over as Editor-in-Chief over at The Times." Headmaster Charleston said.

"Actually sir, it's Mrs. DuGrey. Tristan and I got married almost six years ago. And, yes sir. It's not official yet, but it is happening." I told him.

"That's exciting. I'm sure your grandparents are very proud."

"Yes, sir they are."

"Mr. DuGrey, I hear you went to work for your father in New York?" Charleston asked.

"I did for a while but then I got offered a position at a firm in Boston. So, I'm currently in their New York office." Tristan said.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure your grandfather is very proud."

"He is sir. We shouldn't keep you any longer." Tristan said.

"It was wonderful to see you sir."

"Yes, enjoy the day." He said before we walked off.

Tristan and I made our way around the room saying hello to people he was friends with in high school (Austin, Duncan, Bowman.) We ended up running into Summer, who I wasn't excited to run into. "Oh my God!" She squealed.

"Shoot me now!" I whispered to Tristan.

"It'll be fine." Tristan whispered back.

"Are you two, like together." Summer said.

"Yeah, Sum we are. We got married several years ago. How are you?" Tristan asked her.

"I'm great. I'm working out on Broadway now." She said. She looked past us. "Ooh there's Francie. I'll see you guys later." She said before taking off after Francie.

"Can we go now?" I said.

Tristan put his arm around my shoulders, "Just a little bit longer and then we can go see Honor."

I looked up at him. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Yes, I promise. We will finish making the rounds, find Paris and then leave."

"Good." And we did just that. We finished making the rounds. As we were leaving, we found Paris. "Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Louise found me so I had to find somewhere to hide. She's still crazy." Paris said. She looked at me and then looked at Tristan. "Did you two come together?"

"Yes, Paris. We did." Tristan said. "How are you Paris?"

"Okay, I kind of miss Doyle but I'm okay." She said.

"We were just leaving, care to walk out with us." Tristan said.

"Sure, I gotta get back to Boston any way. I have a shift tomorrow night." Paris said.

We start making our way toward the parking lot. "How's that going anyway?" I asked her.

"It's going ok."

"It's going to be fine. You're a great student and being a doctor is what you wanna do." I said to Paris, smiling at Tristan.

"I know..."

We stopped walking when we reached my car. "Paris, everything is going to be fine. You just need to learn to relax a little bit." I told her.

"Thanks, Ror."

"Your welcome. We gotta go. Going to see Honor."

"Really?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay this is progressing quicker than I thought it would. Here's chapter 11. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Chapter 11

Tristan POV

When we left the reunion, I drove us over to Honor's house. I loved Honor. She was always the big sister that I never had. I could always talk to her about everything. When we pulled into the driveway, Rory looked a little nervous. "You okay, Babe?" I asked her.

"Yeah, little nervous and I don't even know why." She said.

"You worried about what Honor is gonna think about you know about Logan being in the hospital and not telling her?" She didn't say anything. "Or is it the fact that she had a baby and you secretly want one?"

"I don't know what it is. I'm just nervous."

"Well let's go in." She nodded.

We got out of the car and walked to the front door. Rory used her key and unlocked the front door. "Hello?" She said. I closed the front door behind us. "Honor! It's me!" She yelled.

"Living room." We finally heard. I followed Rory toward the living room. "Rory. It's so good to see you." Honor said before she noticed that I was standing behind Rory. I could tell that she noticed how nervous Rory was. "Rory? What's going on?" Honor asked.

"Ok...so you know how we moved to Boston so that I could become a lawyer?" Honor nodded. "Well...I did that and then the other day, your Dad offered me a job at The Times."

Honor sat there for a minute before she said or did anything. "Rory, you look nervous." Rory nodded.

"Really?" Rory said.

Honor nodded. "Yes, Rory. Have you told Logan about the job?"

Rory and I both nodded. "Yes. He knows. And about Logan?"

Honor let out a loud sigh. "What happened?"

"He's at New York Memorial. He pulled another Costa Rica."

"That idiot. I love him, but he's an idiot."

"Sorry. I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"It's okay. Do 'they' know?"

Rory shook her head. "Not unless he called them. I didn't tell them, and I don't think that Tris has talked to them."

"Nope." I said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

LOGAN POV

I was laying in my hospital bed, thinking about how I got to this point. It's amazing the things that you think about when you have nothing to do but lay around. I was almost thirty, divorced and my cousin had been married to my ex-wife for almost 6 years now. On top of that, she was going to work for my dad. I thought about the day that Rory and I got married.

 _*FLASHBACK...5 YEARS AGO...LOGAN AND RORY'S WEDDING DAY...*_

 _I arrived at the church earlier than I was supposed to. I needed to be there the moment the she got there. Finn had stayed with her the night before because I wasn't sure that she was actually going to go through with it. Rory and I had been having problems. It didn't help that I had a girl claiming to be pregnant with my kid. Then we found out that my father bought the company that I was working so Rory and I had to move back to New York. She disappeared for about two weeks saying that she needed time to think things through. She wasn't sure if she could handle being back in the society spotlight. I worried that she was going to break off the engagement and run._

 _I sat in the room at the church and waited for someone to come and tell me that Rory was there. I decided that I would relax a little once she was standing at the alter next to me. Colin and Josh arrived, and they tried to calm me down but nothing would work. I was too nervous that Rory wasn't going to show. About an hour later, Finn walked into the room. "Hey is she here?" I asked Finn._

 _He stood in the doorway for a minute before he said anything. "Yes Logan. She's here. Her anxiety is high, and she is a nervous wreck, but she is here." Finn said._

 _"Okay...At least I'm not the only who's nervous." I told the guys. An hour later, we were moving into position in the Chapel. Colin, Finn, Josh and I took our spot at next to the minister. I stood there and waited. It felt like I waited for an eternity for her to walk down the aisle. When I heard the music, I knew that it wouldn't be long before she walked through those doors. When the doors opened, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. I can't even describe how beautiful she looked. It still amazed me four years after I met her that she managed to still surprise me every day...and every day I found myself falling more in love with her than I did the day before. She made her way up to the alter with her dad, Christopher. She stood there in front of me and it took every ounce of will power that I had to not pull her to me and kiss her with everything that I had._

 _I was tuning out what the minister was saying because I was staring at Rory. All of a sudden, I heard "Logan?" I looked up at the minister. "Your vows?"_

 _I nodded my head. "Rory, my Ace. Before I met you...I didn't know what love was...but then you walked into my life. Over the last four years I have found myself falling more in love with you every day. You have become my best friend, my partner, my soul mate and my other half. I love you, Rory. I promise to always take care of you and support you in whatever you choose to do." I said. I noticed that Rory had tears in her eyes._

 _"Rory?" The minister said._

 _"Logan, when I met you...I hated you. But I found myself wanting to get to know you and become your friend. It didn't take long before I found myself falling in love with you. We have had our good times and our bad, but I find myself trying to know more about you...if it's even possible. I love you Logan. I find myself calling you my friend, partner and my other half. I love you with all my heart. I will stand by you till the end of time." Rory said before turning back to the minister._

 _"Rory and Logan stand here before their friends and family and pledge their love to each other. They pledge their selves not only to each other but also to a life together as partners." He said before pausing. "By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. I stepped toward Rory and pulled her into the hardest, most gentle kiss ever. When I pulled back, I saw the minister staring at me. "Friends and Family, I would like to present to you for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."_

 _*End Flashback*_

It was one of the happiest days that I had ever had...but then I had to screw everything up and now she was his. I screwed everything up and now she belonged to my cousin...Tristan DuGrey. Rory was Rory anymore and she hadn't been for some time now. For the last almost 6 years, she had been Rory DuGrey.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

RORY POV

When Tristan and I got back to New York Sunday night, we were exhausted. Savannah was out of school for the week, so she wanted to stay in New York with Tris, while I headed back to Boston to finish some things up and pack up what necessities that we would need in New York, and let the firm know that I was quitting. Even though we both hated it, we decided to spend Sunday night apart from each other so that we could catch up on things (laundry, cleaning...etc). So when I got home to Boston, I made a pot of coffee, started a load of laundry and decided to call my Dad. It had been a few days since I had talked to him and I felt like we needed to catch up. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

"It's going. It's been a long week, though."

"Anything newsworthy?" He asked.

"Well let's see...Logan's in the hospital, still has me listed as his power of attorney, and I had my high school reunion this weekend." I told him.

"Wow, kid. Your first high school reunion. That's insane. I'm getting old."

"Yeah Mom said the same."

"What that she's getting old?"

"No that you are."

"Your funny."

"Yeah I know. Oh, I forgot to tell you...Mitchum bought the times and is making me the editor in chief of the entire paper."

"That's incredible kid."

"Yeah I know. I start in a week so that I can wrap things up in Boston." I tell him.

"Well good luck kid. I'll be in New York with your Grandma this weekend if you and Tristan wanna get dinner."

I let out a sigh. "Yeah ok. I'll talk to him. If he doesn't want to then me, you, Savannah and Grandma will."

"Okay kid. See you this weekend."

"Okay dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

RORY POV

The next morning, I got up and started my coffee pot. I took a shower and got dressed for work. I decided to wear a dress which I normally didn't do. After I was dressed, I went into the kitchen and poured my cup of coffee and put my pop-tart in the toaster. I sat at the breakfast bar and looked at the paper while I ate my pop-tart. The headline read: Huntzberger Heir Hospitalized. _Oh my god._ Someone had printed it. I picked up my phone and saw that I had eight missed calls from Mitchum. I grabbed my coffee cup and my purse and briefcase and headed out the door. When I walked into my office, my cell started ringing. It was Mitchum. I answered it. "Morning Mitchum." I said, sitting my stuff down.

"Did you know?" He asked me.

"Yes, I did. He still has me as his power of attorney for medical purposes." I told him. I let out a sigh. "He asked me not to say anything." I could hear Mitchum letting out a loud sigh. "I have no idea who got the information or who authorized the article, but it wasn't me."

"Can I assume that you will get to the bottom of it?" Mitchum asked getting up and walking toward the door.

"I can try but I make no promises. I'm in Boston right now trying to get things wrapped up so that I can moved back to New York with my husband and my daughter." I told him. The rest of my morning seemed to pass by. I was busy going through my emails when there was a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Tristan and Savannah standing in the doorway. "Hey you. What are you doing here?" I said as Tristan walked toward me.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I missed you last night and so did Savannah, so we got up this morning and hit the road. How about lunch?" Tristan said.

"Sounds good." I said, turning off my computer monitor and grabbing my purse. The three of us headed down the street to the deli that I really liked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

TRISTAN POV

When we got to the Deli, Rory seemed like something was bothering her. I knew that the front page of the paper had to be one thing, since only a handful of people knew. She probably had gotten a dozen phone calls from Uncle Mitchum...but it was more than that. Something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Tell me."

"Seeing Honor with her baby…" She said trailing off.

"You want to have a baby, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. What do you think?"

"I'm in." She still looked like she had something on her mind. "Something else on your mind?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

RORY POV

I was having trouble finding the words. "My dad and my grandma are coming into town this weekend. They want to have dinner with us." I finally told him. Tristan didn't say anything, so I continued. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

I looked down at my plate before I realized that Tristan's hand was on top of mine. "Ror, we can go to dinner. It's your family and I know how important your family is to you." Tristan said. _I loved how he always knew what to say to me._

"Grandpa Chris is coming to town?" Savannah asked.

I nodded to Savannah. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to go." I told him.

"I'm sure." Tris said.

I smiled at him and then looked at the time on my phone. "I have to get back to work. See you tonight?"

"Absolutely." Tristan walked me out, kissed me and we went our separate ways.

When I got back to the office, I decided to call my Grandma and let her know about dinner this weekend. "Hayden residence." The maid answered the phone.

"Yes, is Francine available. It's her granddaughter." I said.

"Just a minute." The maid said.

A minute later, "Hello."

"Hi Grandma, it's Rory." I said.

"Rory, hello darling. How are you?" Grandma Francine said.

"I'm good. Working a lot. Dad said that your coming into town with him this weekend. He asked me if we could all get dinner together. I didn't want to bother him at the office so I thought that I would call you and let you know that Tristan, Savannah and I would love to have dinner with you and Dad this weekend." I said.

"That's great dear. I'm so happy to hear that. Your father and I miss the three of you dearly." Grandma said.

"Thanks Grandma." I paused for a moment and when she didn't say anything I continued. "So, umm did Dad tell you that we're moving back to New York?"

"That's great dear. I hate to run but I have to go pick up your sister for your father."

"Bye Grandma, see you this weekend." I said and hung up.

I spent the rest of the afternoon going through files and organizing. When I got done for the day, I headed towards my boss's office to let him know what was going on. I didn't want to just drop everything without explaining my decision. He was very understanding when I told him that I was leaving for my family. When I left the office, I had packed up my stuff and I headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

TRISTAN POV

 _It's been a week since we moved back to New York. Rory and I enrolled Savannah in a private school that's not too far from the apartment. We're talking about actually buying a house since we have the nanny and we're talking about having a baby. Rory started her new job at The Times today._ I was sitting in my office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

"Mr. DuGrey, I'm sorry to bother you sir."

"What is it, Eliza?"

"Logan Huntzberger is here to see you."

 _Great. Just what I need right now._ "Send him in." My assistant nodded. A few minutes later, Logan walked into my office and sat down across from me. "Hey Logan. How you feeling?" I said.

"Tris. Not bad, a little sore but they say that I'm going to be for a while." Logan said.

I nodded. "So, what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to get some advice."

 _Seriously? He had to come down to my office to ask me for advice?_ "What kind of advice" I said.

He nodded. "Alyssa and I quit dating about a month ago." Logan said. "Well, she showed up at my house last night and told me that she's pregnant. I guess I'm wondering if you think that I would be a good father."

"And you're asking me because I've helped Rory raise Savannah?" I ask, and he nods. I lean back in my chair. "Honestly, I haven't done much with Savannah. She's pretty independent. She pretty much takes care of herself." I tell him.

Logan nodded at me. "I kinda figured that. Lorelai used to say the same about Rory. She used to say that Rory wasn't really a kid, that she was always more like a mini-adult." Logan said.

"Look, man, I really think that you could be a good father. And I think that Alyssa could make you happy." I tell him.

"Thanks, man. I'll let you get back to work." He says and leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tristan POV

The whole way to Rory's apartment after work, I couldn't get my conversation with him out of my head. When I got home, I walked in and sat my briefcase down by the little table and hung my jacket up. "Babe? You here?" I said.

"Kitchen." I heard back. I walked towards the kitchen to find her on the phone. "Yes, I understand that, but you see he and I are actually divorced." Rory was on the phone obviously dealing with something that had to deal with Logan. "Okay thank you. I'll have my lawyer be in touch...bye." She closed her phone. "Argggghh!" She yelled and laid her head on the breakfast bar.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"That was the hospital." Rory said. "They said that they're not sure why but that he had me listed as next of kin. So, I spent forty-five minutes on the phone with them arguing about how I can get my name off all of his emergency contact papers." She turned to face me.

"We'll figure it out." I told her.

"Well they told me that if my lawyer send over a copy of my divorce papers that they can take me off of everything. So, I'm gonna call Dad first thing in the morning when I get to the office. He has a copy of it in his office safe."

I leaned down and kissed her. "Sounds like a plan, babe. Anything else interesting happen?"

"Well..." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I went to see my doctor today." She says catching me off guard.

"How'd that go?"

"Well, she said that if we are really serious about having a baby then she would recommend that I stop taking my birth control." She tells me. I walk over to the fridge and get a beer.

"Well do you?"

She nodded. "I do. But I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"If you really want this then I say let's do. We're gonna have to find a bigger place. I mean, we would have two kids and a nanny." I tell her, and she nods.

"How was your day?" She asked me.

"In full honesty?" I say, and she nods.

"Now what?" I told her about Logan coming to see me. By the time that I finished telling her the entire story she was laughing. "Is it bad that I think that this is funny?" She was pacing around the room.

"Nope." I said.

I grabbed her hand as she started to pace past me again, pulling her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Where's Van?" I asked.

"In her room." She said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

RORY POV

The next morning when I got to the office, I got settled in and called my Dad. "Hayden and Hayden Law Services." Dad said when he answered the phone.

"Dad." I said.

"Hey Ror, everything okay?" Dad asked me.

"Sort of. The hospital called me yesterday and said that Logan checked himself out. They still have me on all of his emergency contact papers. I found out that in order to be removed as his emergency contact, they need a copy of my divorce papers."

"Where do I need to fax them?"

"New York Memorial."

"Sure, kid."

"Thanks dad."

Once I got off the phone with my Dad, I was able to focus and get some work done. I wanted to try and get everything done that I needed to so that this weekend when my Dad and Grandma Francine came into town, I could spend some time with them. That afternoon, when Michelle brought me my afternoon coffee, she brought me something else. "Hey Rory." Michelle said.

I looked up at her. "What is it?"

She handed me a folded newspaper. I opened it up. It was the Hartford Courant. The headline on the front page read: "RORY HAYDEN-GILMORE-HUNTZBERGER FINALLY MOVES ON SINCE DIVORCE TO LOGAN HUNTZBERGER"

"Do these people really have nothing better to talk about? I mean seriously. Tristan and I have been married almost 6 years now." I asked out loud but more to myself. I couldn't believe this. Michelle left my office and I called Mitchum. He would know what to do.

"Huntzberger Publishing. How can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Mitchum Huntzberger please?" I said.

"Who's calling?"

"Rory DuGrey." I said.

"One moment."

A few minutes later, "Rory, are you okay? I saw the courant this morning." Mitchum said.

"I guess. Is there anything that we can do about it?"

"Not really? When did they even get that picture?"

"Probably from last weekend...at my high school reunion." I said

"I'm sorry about this. You know, we recently purchased the Courant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I have a proposal for you can you meet me for dinner?"

"I have plans with Tristan."

"Bring him. This is important."

I let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll call him. Text me the details." When I got off the phone with Mitchum, I called Tristan and told him what was going on. Of course, he wasn't exactly happy about having dinner with Mitchum but he understood that it was work related. The rest of the day was uneventful. When I left work, I headed over to the restaurant where I was meeting Mitchum and Tristan. I was surprised when I saw Logan sitting at the table. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Rory, hear my proposal before you leave. Please?" Mitchum said.

I looked at Tristan and he nodded. I nodded at Mitchum and sat down between him and Tristan. "I'm listening." I said.

"Logan is having some health problems, and according to our lawyers..." Mitchum said looking over at me. "It makes him ineligible to run HPG at the moment."

I looked over to Logan. "I'm sorry." I turned to look back at Mitchum. "But...what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I want you to run HPG." Mitchum said.

What? Me? "Why?" I asked.

Mitchum looked at Logan and then over to Tristan and I noticed that they both nodded at him. "Rory, you have gone from being a writer to being an editor. I think that this is your next step. At least until we figure out what is going on with Logan."

I looked over at Tristan. "You think that I should do this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think that you should." Tristan said.

I nodded, then I turned back to Mitchum. "Okay...on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Logan takes my place at the times. And then when he comes back to HPG I can go back to my job at the Times." I said. I felt Tristan put his hand on the back of my neck.

Mitchum and Logan looked at each other for a minute before anything else was said. "Deal. I'll give you a week to help get Logan situated over at the times before you come join me at HPG."

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

TRISTAN POV

I couldn't believe Logan. I wasn't sure if Logan was telling the truth about having health problems, but I did know that this was his suggestion for her to take his place at HPG because of the fact that she still stayed in touch with Mitchum. Throughout the rest of dinner, I couldn't help but think that this was all part of some plan to prove to Rory and Mitchum that he had changed. I decided that I would talk to Rory about it later on. After dinner Rory and I decided to go and meet up with Finn for drinks. When we walked into the pub it didn't take long before we found him. He was sitting in the back. "Hello Love." He said to Rory. "Tris, how's it going man?"

"Hi Finny. It's been a long long day." Rory said.

"Definitely." I said.

"What happened?" Finn asked us.

Rory and I looked at each other. I knew that this would be the way that we would get the truth about Logan...hopefully. "Have you talked to Logan the last couple of days?" Rory asked him.

"Not really. He's been laying low. Told Colin he was depressed." Finn said.

"And he didn't say why?" Rory asked him.

Finn shook his head. "Not to me. Steph or Colin might know."

"He got Alyssa pregnant." I told him.

"Seriously?" Finn asked. Rory and I both nodded. "What's he gonna do?"

"No idea. He came to me looking for advice about if I thought that he'd make a good father." I told him.

"Wow." Finn said.

"Yeah."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

RORY POV

I turned to Tris. "Give us a minute?" I asked him. Tris nodded and headed to the bar. I turned back to Finn. "Logan went to see Tris after he checked himself out of the hospital."

"What happened?"

"He told Tris that he got Alyssa pregnant and he wanted advice. And then we had dinner with him and Mitchum tonight." I told Finn taking a drink of my beer.

"So now what?"

"Supposedly, he is having some health issues and he can't run HPG until it is straightened out. SO, he is taking my place at the Times and I am going to be running HPG."

"Because you still talk to Mitchum occasionally and you know how Mitchum likes to run things."

"Exactly." I told Finn. "What I need to know is if the health problem thing is truth."

"To my knowledge?" I nodded. "As far as I know it is. But he might be telling me that because he knows how close we are." Finn said.

"Thanks, Finny. I knew that I could count on you."

"Always." Finn said, leaning in and giving me a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Logan Pov

When I got home after the dinner with Dad, Rory and Tristan, I decided to call Mom and check on her. I hadn't talked to her much since the divorce (hers or mine). I poured myself a drink and sat down on my couch and dialed mom's number. She had moved out to Boston after she and Dad got divorced. "Hello?" She said when she answered.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"Logan, how are you son?" She asked me.

"Okay...dealing with some health issues. I'm assuming by that question that you've heard."

"About your accident. Yes, I did. Honor called me. She told me that she heard from Rory. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A few health problems it's nothing that I can't handle. I have some other news though. Alyssa's pregnant."

"Logan, son, you know that you didn't have to turn into your father. You know, that right?" Mom said.

Was she serious? "Mom, from the time that I could walk you and Dad started training me to take over for him one day, just as he did for Grandad. How could I not turn into Dad?"

"But the affairs? That...you didn't have to do." Mom said, and she was right.

"I know Mom. What do you think I should do?" I asked mom. I knew what she was talking about. She brought it up every time I mentioned Rory. I didn't have to have an affair with every secretary that I had working for me. I didn't have to have an affair with Bobbie when I spent that week in London when Dad retired. I remember when I found out that Rory had filed for divorce.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _I'm an idiot. Rory and I have been separated for 6 months now. I'm living in our Hartford house and Rory has moved into the New York apartment. We haven't told anyone including our families that we're separated, although I'm pretty sure that Finn knows. Every time he sees me, he looks like he wants to punch me. I was sitting at my desk at work when my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see that I had a new text._

 _(Rory): Hey do you wanna come over for dinner so that we can talk?_

 _(Logan): What time?_

 _(Rory): I should be home by 6:30_

 _(Logan): See you then!_

 _Maybe this was a good sign. This was the first time since the separation that Rory had contacted me. I finished what I was working on so that I could get on the road._

 _A little while later, I was standing in hallway of our New York apartment. I wasn't sure what the protocol for this new-found situation was. I decided to knock. If tonight was going to be bad, I didn't want to make it worse. A few minutes later, Rory opened the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and an old Yale t-shirt. "Sorry, I was changing." She said. "Come in."_

 _I walked inside the apartment. "Thanks." I said. I looked around the apartment. I noticed that Rory hadn't taken down any of the pictures of us, but she had added some. There were pictures of her, Steph and Honor. She looked happy in the pictures. "You look happy in this one. When was this?"_

 _She walked over and looked at the picture that I was pointing at. "A few weeks ago. We went out to the Hamptons. I bought a house out there." She said._

 _"Oh." I said. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Rory came and sat beside me. "Ror, I miss you. Come home."_

 _"Logan..." She said._

 _I grabbed her hand with mine. "Baby, this is ridiculous. Just pack a bag and come home with me."_

 _Rory pulled her hand away. She reached over to the end table next to her and grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. "Logan, we need to talk." She said as I opened the envelope._

 _"Divorce papers?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _I skimmed through the first page. "Come on, Ror! Don't do this." I said._

 _"You didn't give me any other option. I gave you chance after chance with the cheating and the affairs...but you have completely turned into your dad. I can't." She said. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Logan, you promised me that you wouldn't turn into him. And what happened...I found out that three months after we got married...you cheated!"_

 _I stood up. "Who told you that?" I asked._

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _"'Of course, it does." I said. Then I thought about it for a second. There were very few people that knew about that incident. Then it hit me. "It was Finn wasn't it?"_

 _"Logan, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that I need you to sign these papers so that I can move on with my life." Rory said._

 _"Rory..."_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I hated that day. I hated the day that Rory gave me those papers.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hope that you guys are enjoying the story. I know it's little different than my usual but I promise that it'll all be worth it. Oh yeah, Colin and Steph have a daughter…Lizzie, she's 4.

Chapter 23

RORY POV

Tristan and I were cuddled up on the couch at his apartment when I realized something. "Hey!" I randomly said.

"What?" He asked me.

"Do you realize that our anniversary is in 2 weeks?" I said.

"Yes." he said.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Tristan looked at me with that goofy smile that he has.

"You have something planned, don't you?" I asked him, and he shrugged. I sat up and stared at him. "I want you to say...Rory can I get you a cup of coffee?" I said laughing to myself.

Tristan shook his head. "Rory, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said as Tristan got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. While I waited for him to come back my cell started vibrating on the coffee table. I picked it up. Steph's name was flashing across the screen. "Hey girl."

"Hey, so Logan called Colin a few minutes go." Steph said. I knew where she was going with this.

"Uh huh." I said.

"Ror, tell me you're not serious."

"About working with the devil? Yep sure am." I said. Tristan came back with my coffee and sat down beside me. I took a drink of my coffee. He nodded at the phone. I mouthed "Steph".

"Why would you do this?" Steph asked me.

"Because Steph, I'm not doing it for me." I said.

"Then why?"

"I'm doing it because Mitchum asked. You know that after his divorce from Shira when the transition of Logan taking over was happening, that Mitchum and I became friends. That's why." I told Steph. I hadn't told Tristan any of why Mitchum and I were so nice to each other.

I heard screaming in the background. "I gotta go. Colin is trying to get Lizzie in the tub and she's freaking out. Come by tomorrow."

"Sure thing Steph." I said and hung up. I turned to Tristan. "Logan called Colin and told him about me helping out at HPG. So needless to say, Steph thinks that I'm gonna be working with the Devil." I said.

"Ror, she kinda has a point." Tristan said.

"You think that I'm making a mistake?" I asked him.

"You? (I nod) Never. But I think that Logan might be trying to use this as a way to try and get back into your good graces." Tristan said.

Maybe he was right. Maybe Logan was trying to use this as a way to try and get back into my good graces. I guess that part of me knew that Logan might be trying to do this. The rest of the night Tristan and I spent the rest of the night relaxing and watching tv or at least until Savannah walked into the living and sat in the chair. "Hey pumpkin." I said.

"Hey, so I was wondering. Can I go spend the weekend with Aunt Steph? She said that teach me some new ways to do my hair." Savannah said.

Tristan was laying on the couch with his head in my lap and he had dozed off. "Not this weekend. We're having dinner with Grandpa Chris and Grandma Francine tomorrow." I tell her.

"Come on, Mom. Grandma Francine doesn't even like me." She says. "Please don't make me go."

"She likes you and your going end of discussion." I said.

Savannah gets up and goes back to her room and slams the door. Tristan jumps up. "What happened?" He asks.

"Savannah's mad. She'll get over it. Go to bed baby, your tired. I'll be in after Van's asleep." I said, and he nodded. He gets up and goes to our bedroom. I laid there on the couch and thought about the dinner that we were having with my Dad and Grandma Francine the next night. Once Savannah was asleep, I headed to bed myself.

The next morning I got up and got ready for work. When I got to the office, Logan was sitting on the couch in my office. "What are you doing in my office?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." He said.

"I'm here now. What do you want? I have a lot that I have to get done before I leave to meet my dad." I said, turning my computer on. I sat down at my desk to begin getting everything ready for the staff meeting.

"You dad's in town?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Grandma wants to see me, Tris and Savannah. Apparently, she misses us." I tell him.

Logan nodded. "Oh." Logan stood up. "I gotta get to the doctor...but I'll see you Monday." He said.

"Yeah ok." I said and watched him walk out of my office. I didn't want to see him hurt over this (or maybe deep down I did) but I didn't want to rub it in his face. He knew that I was happy with my life. I knew that he had some things that he was going through but that didn't mean that I had to feel bad about how good things were going in mine.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rory POV

When I had finished working that day, I headed home to change for dinner with Dad and Grandma Francine. I decided to my silver strapless dress with my silver heels. Grandma had this thing about me being dressed up for dinner. I was sitting on the edge of my bed when Tris walked in. "Hey babe." He said, causing me to look up.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Alright. My father stopped by."

I finished putting my heels on and walked over to my jewelry box. "How'd that go?" I asked as I pulled a necklace out and put it on.

"He and my mother want to have dinner with us." He said, leaning against the door frame.

I turned around and looked at him. "Okay. When? Cause I am not making any plans for the weekend of our anniversary. We haven't done anything for our anniversary in 2 years." I said.

"Ror, don't do that."

"Do what? I can't help that I want to spend some alone time with my husband, okay? Come on, tell me."

He walked closer to me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. "Do you know how much I love you." Tristin said. He always knew what to say to me to calm me down when I was upset. "Now, are you ready? We don't want to be late for dinner with your Dad."

"Yeah, let's go. Van, let's go!" I said.

When we got to the restaurant, Dad and Grandma were already waiting. When I saw them, Tris and I made our way to the table. "Dad, Grandma." I said, hugging my Dad.

"Hey kiddo. Tristan." My Dad said. He turned to Savannah. "There's my princess."

Tris shakes my Dad's hand. "Hey Grandpa." Savannah said.

"I've missed you Princess. How's school?" Dad asked her.

I looked at him surprised. "You wanna talk to her about school?" I asked him.

"Briefly. You know me."

"Yeah I do." I said, as we all sat down. Tris ordered our drinks, while I noticed that Savannah had a sad look on her face. I knew that look. It was the same look that I had many times when Dad had broken promises to me. She hated that she didn't get to spend more time with him.

"How are your parents Tristan?" Grandma said, changing the subject.

"Very well. Thank you." Tris said.

Dinner seemed to be going well, or at least it was until coffee and dessert. "Rory, I hear that your joining Mitchum over at HPG." Grandma said. _Thanks Grandma._

Dad looked up at me. "Have you lost your mind?" Dad asked me.

"Dad, calm down. Mitchum is asking me to temporarily run HPG because Logan has some health problems that he has to deal with. It's not permanent." I told Dad and Grandma.

"How do you know that this isn't some scheme from Logan like back when you were in college?" Dad asked.

I hadn't thought about that. I looked at Tris. He nodded agreeing with Dad. "Maybe your right." I said. I needed to call Mitchum and tell him that I was changing my mind, that I couldn't do it.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes to Dad and Grandma and started to make our way back to the apartment. Things were changing everywhere. It was getting colder…. Winter was coming and that meant one thing….SNOW.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys. Hope that everyone had a good New Year's. Here's the next chapter. This is probably the longest story that I have so far because I'm doing shorter chapters and only one POV per a chapter. Chapter 26 is going to be a little time jump. Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Here's Chapter 25.

Chapter 25

TRISTAN POV

Rory wanted to do something for our anniversary this year and I couldn't blame her. It had been a couple of years since we had done anything, and we hadn't spent much time together lately. I needed something amazing. I decided to call the one person that knew Rory the best. I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." Lorelai said when she answered.

"Lorelai, it's Tristan." I said.

"Hello, son-in-law. What's up?"

"Okay, so you know that mine and Rory's anniversary is coming up right?" I asked.

"I do." She says.

"Well, I need help. She wants to do something, and I want it to be perfect." I told her.

"Well…" She says.

"What? I'm up for anything."

"Rory did mention that she wanted to take a trip. What if you plan a trip somewhere? It's winter so you guys could always go skiing…although Rory's not much of a skier. You could rent a cabin somewhere." Lorelai says.

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Lorelai." I said.

"Anytime." She said and hung up. I spent the rest of the day working on plans for our anniversary.

That night when I got home, I walked in the kitchen to see Savannah sitting at the breakfast bar working on her homework. "Hi Princess." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"What you working on?"

"Math homework. I have a big test Friday." She said.

"Sounds like fun. Where's your Mom?" I asked.

"She's not home yet. She called though. She said that she had a late meeting but that she'd pick up pizza on her way home." Savannah said.

"Ok." I told Savannah. I headed towards mine and Rory's bedroom to change clothes. When I was done, I grabbed my laptop and headed to the living room. I started looking at real estate. I found a condo that looked really nice. It had five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, study, dining room and a finished basement. It was perfect. I sent an email off to the realtor telling her that I'd like to see it and that if I liked it then I wanted to put an offer in. _Whether Rory and I had a baby or not, we needed a bigger place._

An hour later, I'm flipping through the tv channels when the front door opens. I get up and help Rory. She's got her arms full. I grab the pizza and the two grocery bags from her and head to the kitchen. "Hi honey." She says.

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked.

"Busy. I'm sorry I was late. I was in meetings all day." She says. "I talked to Mitchum though."

"And?" I say putting the beer and Rory's bottle of wine in the fridge.

"Well, he was disappointed at first." She says, and I nod. "But, once I explained to him, that I just had too much going on right now to try and get Logan situated at The Times and me go to HPG, he said that he understood."

"Well, that's good." I say, grabbing plates out of the cabinet. "I might have found us a house." I tell her.

"Really? That was fast." She says taking the pizza to the table. "Savannah, dinner!" Rory calls down the hall.

"Well, you said that we needed a bigger place. So, I started looking." I tell her, grabbing us both a beer.

"Well, yeah, I know." Rory said as Savannah came in the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. The three of us sat down at the table. Rory looked at Savannah. "How's your English paper coming?" She asked Savannah.

"It's done. Can you proof it for me?" Savannah said.

"Yes, leave it on the table and I'll do it before I go to bed. Oh, and Steph is gonna pick you up after school tomorrow. You dad and I have an appointment." Rory tells her.

"Okay. Are you picking me up after or can I stay at Aunt Steph's?"

"We'll pick you up, but it'll be after dinner. We have our weekly dinner with them tomorrow." Rory says and Savannah nods.

After dinner, Savannah is in her room getting ready for bed while Rory and I are sitting on the couch. Rory is proofreading Savannah's English paper while I'm watching a basketball game. "Wow." Rory says out of nowhere.

I look over at her. "What?" I ask.

She sits the paper down. "Her English paper. It's good." She says.

"Well I hope that it would be for the tuition that we pay that school." I say. Rory takes a drink of her wine. "This might sound stupid, but should you be drinking if we're trying to get pregnant?"

"Probably not. It was just one of those days." Rory says.

"What happened?"

"Well, the day started…" Rory says telling me exactly what happened to make her day so bad.

 _All in all, my day wasn't too bad. I got mine and Rory's anniversary planned and hopefully she would love what I had planned. I hopefully found us a house. Savannah seemed to be in a better mood now that the three of us were back together. And Rory and I were trying to have a baby. Lots going on in the DuGrey house._


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated any of my GG stories. I kind of hit a roadblock with them. So, here's what's going on. Okay, so I've been homeschooling my daughter this year…well yesterday she decided that she doesn't want to do any of her schoolwork. Well, I hit my breaking point. It's been building for a while. So next week I'm going and enrolling her in public school. On top of that, I found out that I'm getting re-enrolled for school. I'm due to start in February as long as everything goes according to plan. So my plan is to get as much written between now and then as possible. Anywho, here's chapter 26. FYI did you guys know that this is my longest story! Yay!

Chapter 26 - Rory POV

It was the weekend of mine and Tris' anniversary. Tris had told me to be ready to go by 5. He said not to worry about packing that he'd taken care of it. I guess that whatever we were doing he wanted it to be a surprise. I had to admit, I was excited. Steph was picking Savannah up from school, so I didn't have to worry about that, and I had taken the day off from work so that I could go to the salon and get my nails done.

I was in the middle of my pedicure when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Steph. "Hey girly." I said when I answered.

"Hey what ya doing?" She asked me.

"In the middle of a pedicure." I said.

"Ooh fun. Any idea where Tristan's taking you this weekend?" She asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. He won't even give me a hint." I told her.

"It must be nice. The last time Colin did anything romantic like that was when we celebrated our one-year anniversary." Steph said.

"Wow. Yeah well, I may have put my foot down this year and told Tris that I wanted to do something for our anniversary."

"Way to crack the whip."

"Yeah I know."

"Anyway, so the reason for my call… Finn called. He's got an announcement. Wants to know when we can all get together for dinner." Steph said.

"How about next weekend? That'll give me and Tris time to get back from our trip and I can get through the majority of piles of work I'm sure that will be on my desk when I get back." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll do lunch when you get back and you can tell me everything." She said.

"Sounds good. Crystal is gonna come by Sunday night and pick up Savannah." I said.

"Cool. I gotta run." She said and hung up.

After getting my nails done, I headed over to the deli that Tris and I liked so much and picked him up something for lunch and then headed over to his office. When I walked into his office, I was surprised at who was sitting across from him. He looked up at me. "Hi honey. This is a surprise." He said.

"Yeah. I thought I'd bring you lunch." And then she turned around. "Bobbie." I said.

"Hi Rory." Bobbie said.

I walked over to Tris' desk and sat his lunch down. "What're you doing here?" I asked her.

"The firm that I work for is doing an advertising bid for _this_ firm." She said.

I nodded. I leaned closer to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tris' eyes widen. "I assume that I don't need to tell you to keep this desk between you and my husband." I quietly said to her.

"Of course not. That's not why I'm here. It will not be like last time." She said.

"Good." I said, standing back up.

She looked at Tristan. "I'll see you next week." She said, standing up and walking out of the office.

I turned to Tris and glared at him. "I didn't know that you knew Bobbie." He said to me.

"Yeah well, I do." I said. I ran my hand over my face. I let out the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. "She was Logan's mistress."

"Shit." Tris said, standing up and walking around his desk. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Babe, I had no idea. I'm sorry. I can ask them to have her work with someone else if you want."

"Babe, I trust you. Just…be careful when it comes to her, okay?" I said and he nodded.

The rest of the afternoon, I spent trying to relax and get Bobbie out of my head. I didn't like the fact that she was around but there really wasn't anything that I could do about it. Even though Tris offered to request that she work with someone else, I knew that I couldn't ask that of him…it was a small temporary part of his job. Maybe she would do her job and then leave again. At least I was able to warn Tris about her.

When Tris got home that evening, I was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. He picked up the almost empty bottle off the coffee table and looked at it. "Starting early?" He asked me.

"Yeah well, Bobbie does that to me. I couldn't get her being in town out of my head… no matter how hard I tried." I said.

"It's okay baby. Come on… we have a plane to catch." He said, pulling me off the couch.

Where ever we were going, we were taking my family's jet. I slept through most of the flight, sleeping off the entire bottle of wine that I'd drank earlier. When the plane landed, I looked at Tris. "Ready to find out where we are?" He asked and I nodded. He stood up and held his hand out.

When we stepped off the plane, I looked around and all I saw was snow. "Tris, where are we?"

"We're in Alaska… we're gonna watch the Aurora Borealis." He said.

 _This was gonna be perfect._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Tristan POV

When Rory and I got back from our anniversary trip, I'd heard from the realtor that the owner had accepted our offer. Rory was excited about the house. She was happy to be getting out of the apartment. I think that even though it had been years, the apartment still reminded her of Logan. And I could understand that. Granted things had been better since we got married, but it still slightly bugged me that he hadn't actually moved on with his life. And I knew that Rory was upset at the fact that Bobbie was temporarily working in my office.

I was headed to meet Colin for lunch. I knew that he could give me more insight to it. When I walked into the restaurant, I was surprised that Steph was with him. I sat down across from them. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." Steph said.

"So I need to ask you guys about something." I said as the waitress sat cups of coffee in front of us.

"What's on your mind?" Colin asked me.

"So there's this girl working in our office temporarily to do an advertising campaign. Any way, Rory came by my office before we left for our anniversary trip and brought me lunch. She saw the girl and come to find out…she was Logan's mistress." I told them.

Steph nearly spit coffee on me. "Bobbie's working at your office?" She asked me. I nodded. "Tris, you gotta stay away from her. That woman is dangerous."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"When Logan was in London, he was cheating on Rory with Bobbie. When he came back, he acted like everything was normal. He and Rory got married just like they had planned. Three months into the marriage, while Logan was gone to London to check on things, Finn told Rory about the affair. When he came back, Rory confronted him about it and he admitted to her about the affair. After that she moved out and that's when she moved into the apartment." Steph said.

"Wow. So he just admitted to her that he had been having an affair the entire time that he had been in London?"

Steph nodded. "Yep. It broke her heart. At first, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him that time, but then when she realized that she couldn't forgive him… she had her dad and Mitchum both going over their prenup with a fine tooth comb. It was bad Tris." Steph said.

"But of course, Logan being Logan… he didn't want to accept that it was over between them so he started cleaning up his act. He went to London to break off the affair with Bobbie and he found out that she was pregnant. So after he told Mitchum, Mitchum convinced him to not fight Rory on a divorce."

"Wow." I said.

"Yep. But then the night of our rehearsal dinner, we found out that she had a miscarriage." Steph said.

"That had to be hard on him."

"I don't know. But I think that's why he's a little hesitant to move things forward with Alyssa."

"Makes sense."

The waitress came back and took our food order. "So…Rory might have mentioned that you guys are trying for a baby." Steph said getting to the point.

I shook my head. "Yes, Steph we're trying for a baby. When we were in Hartford for our high school reunion, Rory and I went to see Honor and the baby. Needless to say… she got baby fever." I said laughing a little.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Rory's POV

 _It's been six months since Tris and I moved into our new house. We all had our own space. Savannah had her room plus a play space when she wants it. Crystal has definitely enjoyed the new house because she doesn't have to drive from the apartment she was living in to our house. Tris and I have been trying to have a baby and this morning I woke up feeling sick. I called in sick and made a doctor's appointment._

 _I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of water when Crystal and Savannah walked into the kitchen._

"Do you need me to take her to school this morning?" Crystal asked me.

"Yes please. I'm not feeling well so I'm not going to work. I do have a doctor's appointment though." I said.

"Sure thing. I can figure out something for dinner too, if that would help."

"Thanks Crystal, for everything that you do around here." I told her.

A little while later, I was sitting in the waiting room of my gynecologist. I was pretty sure that I was pregnant but I didn't want to say anything to Tris until I knew for sure. When the nurse called me back, she checked my vitals and asked me if it was possible that I could be pregnant. I told her that it was possible so she did a pregnancy test on me.

When Dr. Rhodes came in, she told me that I was indeed pregnant. The only thing was, I was further along than I thought I was. Turns out, I was 18 weeks. Somehow I didn't notice that I had completely missed my period. Dr. Rhodes did an ultrasound and asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby. I told her I wasn't sure so she wrote it down on a piece of paper and stuck it in an envelope.

When I got home, I noticed that Tris' truck was in the driveway. I was surprised that he was home this earlier. Granted it was Friday, but still he was never home this early. When I walked in the house I found Tris sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Hey babe." I said when I walked in.

"Hey baby. Everything okay? Crystal said that you went to the doctor?" He said.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of him. I pulled an ultrasound picture out of my purse and handed it to him. He unfolded the picture and looked at it. He smiled and then he looked up at me. "Is this for real?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm further along than I thought I was." I said.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "18 weeks." I said.

"Wow. Did they tell you the sex?" He asked.

I pulled the envelope out of my purse. I held it up. "I didn't want to find out without you." I said.

"Okay so let's open it." He said. I opened the envelope and looked at it. I couldn't believe it. After I looked at it, I handed it to Tris. "Wow."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Rory POV

This morning I woke and there was blood everywhere. Tris got me up and took me to the hospital. They paged Dr. Rhodes and we waited. When she came in, she did an ultrasound and said that everything looked normal. However, she did say that I was in active labor. They put an IV in and gave me some pain meds.

Tris and I had decided to wait until after the baby was born before we called everyone to come up to the hospital.

10 hours later…Tris and I welcomed our baby into the world. We were so happy. While I rested, Tris went outside to called all of our family and our friends.

A little while later, we were gathered around by our family and our friends. I could see the smiles on their faces. "I want to thank all of you for coming today. This is a joyful occasion and Tris and I are very excited to introduce you guys to this little one." I said looking down at my son in my arms. I could feel the tears running down my face. Damn these hormones! I wiped the tears from my face and looked back up at everyone.

I handed Tris the baby. "Rory and I want you all to meet the newest member of our family. We'd like to introduce Lucas Gabe DuGrey." Tris said.

He handed Lucas to my mom. "Oh Ror, he's beautiful." She said.

After Mom held him for a minute, she handed him to Alexandria. "Oh look at this precious thing. Tristin he looks just like you." Alexandria said.

"You think so?" He asked her.

"Absolutely." She said.

After spending a couple days in the hospital, Dr. Rhodes released me to go home. Tristin had some vacation time built up so decided to use it to be home with me and Lucas. Crystal had been great. Granted Savannah didn't need to be taken care of like she used to, Crystal had stuck around because she knew that Tris and I had been trying to have a baby. Turns out it was a good thing that she did.

Even though things have been up and down the last several years, it all turned out alright. Who would have thought that Tristin was just what I needed in my life to make me feel complete?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Rory POV… 10 years later…

It's been a long journey but we finally made. Today Savannah is graduating from high school. Tris and I were in the kitchen waiting for Savannah and Lucas to come down when there was a loud bang upstairs. "Now what?" Tris said.

I marched upstairs to find out what was going on with my kids. I walked into Savannah's room to see her jewelry box laying on the floor. "What is going on?" I asked my kids.

"She's been in the bathroom for 2 hours and I still have to take a shower." Lucas said.

"Lucas, today is a big for her. Go use mine and your dad's bathroom." I told him. He walked out of Savannah's bedroom and down to mine so that he could take a shower. I turned to Savannah. "You know that this is hard for him right?"

She looked at me confused. "Van, he's used to having you here and seeing you everyday. How do you think he feels, knowing that soon your going to be leaving for college and he's not gonna see you everyday?" I said.

She nodded. "I guess I didn't think about that. Mom, you know that this is hard for me too, right? It's going to be strange not strange not see you and Dad everyday." Savannah said.

I walked over and hugged my daughter. "Oh Van… We're going to miss you too, but let me tell you something." I said, leading my daughter over to her bed and we sat down. "Your going to love college. I met some of my closest friends when I was in college. I met Aunt Steph, Uncle Colin, Uncle Finn and Uncle Logan all when I was in college." I told her.

"Mom, I hate to ask but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"I overheard Aunt Steph and Uncle Colin talking one night when I was over there. They were talking about how before you married Dad, that you were married to Uncle Logan. Is it true?" Savannah asked me.

"Van," I said letting out a loud sigh. "Yes, I was for a very short time. Your Uncle Logan and I dated in college and the night before I graduated he proposed to me. I said yes. However, there were things that happened that couldn't be forgiven. Now don't get me wrong, your Uncle Logan isn't a bad person, he just makes some bad choices sometimes. It just so happened that one particular choice that he made cost him our marriage. But in the end it worked out because not too long after that was when your dad and I reconnected. It was one of the best decisions that I've ever made." I told her.

It had been years since I had thought about my marriage to Logan. I mean after all, when he found out that Alyssa was pregnant, he had proposed to her and they had gotten married. They'd ended up having a girl, which I guess was technically Savannah's half-sister, but we had all agreed that their was no need for that information to come out unless absolutely necessary. After my talk with Savannah, I headed back downstairs to wait with Tristin. I found him in the living room looking at the pictures on the mantle. "You know, just because she's graduating doesn't mean that she's not still your little girl." I said, noticing that he was looking at the first picture that I ever took of the two of them.

"Stop it Ror." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, she's just as scared about going to college as you are about her going to college." I told him, remembering when I almost didn't want Mom to leave me at Yale.

That evening, we were all gathered at the plaza for Savannah's graduation party. Steph and I were standing at the bar watching everyone when I noticed someone walk in. It was strange but the person looked familiar. I was about to walk over and introduce myself when Savannah beat me to it. Only thing was, she wrapped her around his neck. Steph and I shared a look. "Who's that?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. Never seen him before, but the strange thing is he looks familiar to me. Almost like a ghost." I said. Steph and I made our way over to Savannah. "Hey Van, who's your friend?" I asked her.

She turned around and smiled at us. "Mom, Aunt Steph I'd like you meet my boyfriend… James. James, this is my mom Rory Dugrey and my Aunt Steph." Savannah said.

I looked at him for a minute before I said anything. "You got a last name, James?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's Forrester." He said.

"Steph get Tris." I said quietly. Steph walked off to find Tris and they returned a few minutes later. "Tris, honey, this is Van's boyfriend… James Forrester."

Tris looked deep in thought. "Why does that last name sounds familiar?" Tris asked.

"Well probably because I'm pretty sure that his Dad is Dean." I said.

"You know my dad?" James asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening."

THE END.

A/N: OMG! It's finally done. I kinda feel I wanna cry. I have been working on this series for three years. For the longest time I never thought that I would get to this point or this day, but it's finally here. I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Who knows? Maybe once I get my other stories written… maybe I'll write a series based on Savannah's college years. There's a thought. I also want to say that I appreciate the patience that you guys have given me as well as the support. Don't forget to let me know what you guys think.


End file.
